


Fire

by honeyspit



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance, Volleyball, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspit/pseuds/honeyspit
Summary: When Tsukishima first met Yamaguchi, there was immediately something between them. Is that same thing still there? Or will they lose their fire?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	Fire

so, before you read this, i recently found my old wattpad account and this is a story i wrote like 4-5 years ago. it was originally an attack on titan AU with jean and marco as the main love interests but i changed it lol. uhh enjoy i didn't really edit it

"God damn it Kageyama! Don't tell me you broke the fucking toilet again! How do you even do this? Kageyama! It's not like it's hard to shit and not break other shit! Dumbass!" Tsukishima yelled out from the only bathroom in the apartment he shared with Kageyama Tobio. They made living arrangements together when they didn't exactly realize they viewed things a little differently from each other.

"How do you know I did it?" Eren countered from another spot in their living space, "For all you know, Hulk could've dropped a major dookie and that's what broke it." He said boldly, referring to their tiny cat, Hulk. Despite having so many differences, both Kageyama and Tsukishima got a kick out of irony.

"Just call the fucking plumber." Tsukki mumbled angrily. Since he's moved out of his parents house the beginning of summer and lived with Kageyama, he's been a lot more stressed out than a normal person should be. Between Kageyama's recklessness, horrible temper, and being an overall little shit, Tsukki has had about enough. Even so, Kageyama pays rent on time and Tsukki absolutely cannot afford to live on his own.

Besides that, their relationship was getting serious. They had a cat together for Christ sake. How would they break the split to her? Who got her on week days? The emotional toil would be too much for their little kitty.

Tsukishima hung around the living room, AKA his sleeping space for tonight. See, they could only afford a one bedroom apartment, and it seems like they're both strong believers in the 'No Homo' bro code. So, every other night they take turns sleeping on the couch. 

This isn't such a problem on weekends, though, because Kageyama usually heads out Friday nights and comes back Monday mornings. Meanwhile, Tsukishima usually goes to work and the gym then cuddles with Hulk all day to watch their favorite movies and shows, which includes Marley & Me (Hulk's pick) and The Notebook (Tsukki's pick). Both left him crying every time, while Hulk purred in content, seeing as she got to watch another dog die. 

"Kageyama, get the door." Tsukishima directed when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, here's a thought; why don't you get off of your lazy ass and get it yourself!" Kageyama bit back as he went for the doorknob. The door swung open, and the plumber was standing there with a boy behind him. They both walked into the apartment.

While Kageyama spoke to the older man with the tool belt, Tsukki turned his attention to the younger guy, who's taken it upon himself to wander around their living room while sucking on a lollipop.

"Um . . . hey?" Tsukki called his attention, a little bitterly. To him, this guy should just mind his own business and not touch everything he sees.

The boy turned to him and took the sucker out of his mouth. "Hey! My names Yamaguchi. And you?" Yamaguchi didn't seem to detect the condescending tone in Tsukishima's voice, because a big smile stretched across his freckled cheeks and he sat down next to Tsukki on the worn out sofa.

"Tsukishima. What're you doing here?" Tsukki didn't seem to give in to the guy's extremely nice personality, and stuck with the cold attitude he's had around everyone.

"Oh! Well, you see, I have yet to get a truly steady job, you know? So, my dad thinks, 'Hey! Why not take him to my job and show him real work?' So, here I am." Yamaguchi smiled again. Tsukishima didn't know how to react to this guy. It seemed, no matter how rude Tsukki was going to be, this boy either didn't detect it, or was too nice to comment on it. Most people would just stop talking to him. But that didn't bring down Tsukki's barriers.

"So you're still living with your folks?" Tsukki scoffed. Ridiculous. No wonder he's still so sheltered.

"Well, no. Not exactly. I'm living by myself now, but my grandmother pays my rent. I've never lived with my dad, though." Yamaguchi put the lollipop back in his mouth and Tsukki was distracted by it.

He obviously wouldn't be so oblivious to his surroundings if he lived with his dad, thought Tsukki. He'd be worrying about money like the rest of us. Most likely he grew up comfortably in the suburbs.

"Who'd you live with, then?" Tsukishima usually didn't ask such invasive questions, but it seemed like he was trying to find something to hold against him.

"Well, my dad wasn't around when I was younger and my mom didn't work so we moved around a lot. We usually would find our way back to the North Side of town, until she passed away. After that I've been living with my grandma all the way up to getting my own apartment."

Oh shit. Tsukki was being a dick. First off, he'd never even set foot in the North Side. His mother wouldn't let him do something so dangerous. And Yamaguchi had less money his entire life than Tsukishima ever did. Plus, his mother died. 

"What about you? Who's the guy who lives with you?" Yamaguchi's smile never seemed to disappear off his face, even when talking about something so tragic.

"His name's Kageyama, and he's the reason you're here today. We're just roommates." Tsukishima didn't know why he had to add that, make that known.

Yamaguchi giggled, and for some reason Tsukishima was intrigued by it. "He broke the toilet." Yama kept laughing, and Tsukishima got pulled into it, too. When Kageyama and Yamaguchi's dad came back, they were sitting together giggling like idiots.

Yamaguchi left with Tsukishima's number neatly entered in his phone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

lol uhh hope u enjoyed i guess? :)  
also what did i think high school seniors lived like sgdkkfjflf. like for context they're supposed to be seniors. and i made them all live alone like it was normal


End file.
